


It's Not Myth Or Legend

by nothorse



Series: Kink ficlets [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothorse/pseuds/nothorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of four PWP ficlets for the Buffyverse anonymous kink meme, originally posted <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/mmm_smut/155514.html?thread=614778#t614778">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Myth Or Legend

"I'm a mess!"

She screams it, because it's true.

She's got all of this animal in her and it wants out and so she took a run and not even a long fast gallop helped, and now she's all sweaty and her flanks, her goddamn flanks are quivering and she's breathing hard and she stinks and the minislayers are all somewhere else and Xander's here with her and he's got a bucket and soap and he's washing her, grooming her and everywhere he touches it sparks and shivers and she needs something, no not she, the bigger half needs something and she knows its here somewhere and she doesn't even want to think about what she needs and it's in the smell, and Xander smells good, he smells good to the top half and the bottom one will have to do with that and she clamps down only it's not so much clamp but skitter and Xander tells her to hold still and now he's at the tail end and she can feel her face burning and it's not myth or legend it's freaky and she doesn't know and she feels herself opening and closing and Xander he can see that and hopefully he doesn't know, and he can't know so she keeps very still, so he doesn't notice and that doesn't work and so she turns around, the bucket is splashing and Xander is all Hey and she doesn't care she bends down and she catches his head and she bends down and catches his mouth and mmmmpf and mmmmmm and it's tongues and hands and Xander-hands and there's this spot where the fur starts and that's perfect and her tongue has Xander's and she's breathing hard and the top half rules and it's Xander and it's better than and better and better.

And then he's gone and she can't even say if he ran or walked out but for a moment both halves are good.


End file.
